fcifandomcom-20200223-history
Calicut/NIT/FOSS Meet/07
Invitation letter * Event Website: http://www.fossmeet.in/nitc/ * Share your experiences... Highlights The Honorable Chief Minister of Kerala Shri V S Achuthanandan will be the chief guest (but unfortunately he couldnt due to ongoing budget session) The schedule is avialable here Day 1 * FOSS in Professional Life By Atul Chitnis * Unconference by Kiruba Shankar * Hack the badge contest - http://pramode-ce.livejournal.com/45508.html http://www.theinquirer.net/default.aspx?article=33494 Pramode CE * Zope Component Architecture - Baiju M * MySQL Storage Engine Architecture - Ramkumar Lakshminarayanan Day 2 * Internationalisation and Localisation (workshop/hands-on) - Praveen A * Alliance VLSI CAD tools HOWTO - Shakthi Kannan * Embedded Systems by Aanjan * How to choose open source cms - Vivek Khurana Slides (pdf) * Careers with GNU/Linux - Shakthi Kannan * OpenPCD demo/hacking - Kushal Das * RTAI (RealTime Application Interface for Linux) workshop - Sreejith N * Phoenix workshop - Pramod CE * From Seeds to Software: Culture of Copying - Anivar Aravind, GAIA * Session on Dhvani Malayalam Text-to-speech engine - Santhosh Thottingal * Lets Play with the wiki (tutorial/hands-on ) - Hiran Venugopalan * FOSS Business models By Atul Chitnis Slides (pdf) Day 3 * Panel Discussion - Involving students in FOSS development (Pramod CE, Hiran V, Shakthi Kannan, Aanjhan R) * Font development workshop - Hussain KH, Suresh P * caching for web applications - Vivek Khurana Slides (pdf) * Decorators in Python - Parthan S R, NRCFOSS * And a lot more...(a free lunch from the great "A MESS") 'FOSS Projects Demo' Got an exciting FOSS project to show off? Tell us what you require and be there! You can reach us here. * Akshara Malayalam OCR - Antony FM, MES Kuttippuram * Village Office Automation Software - Jinesh K.J, Mohd. Suhail Rehman, MES Kuttippuram Community Meetups * Swathanthra Malayalam Computing * hurd.in Blogs/Comments * Gopal V ... I've got fond memories of last year - preparing the slides at the last minute, walking about in that big campus, spending time at Calicut beach. We had a lot of fun and I mean, A LOT. And the conference is really good, the kids do use Fedora on the desktop in their labs. The XGL demos were a particular attraction last year. ** No Calicut for me * Atul Chitnis ... NITC's FOSS event has grown in stature, and is quickly becoming one of the recognized FOSS events in India, along with Gnunify, Freedel and of course FOSS.IN.... ** In Calicut this weekend * Pradeepto ...Today, I was supposed to leave for Calicut to attend FOSS.NITC which starts tomorrow. I should be in Netravati at the moment but I am not thanks to certain issues that cropped up in the morning and I realised that I can't go today :/, I immediately booked tomorrow's flight tickets to Calicut as I didn't want to miss the conference.... ** Good service is appreciated. * Parthan ... The organizers, students belonging to various branches in NITC, did a very nice job. This is their 3rd year of conducting the FOSS meet and they did show signs of maturity.... ** First day of talks at FOSS.NITC ** FOSS.NITC Field Report * Aanjhan ... It still amazes me “How in such a short span of time these NITC Folks have managed to make FOSS.NITC a nationwide Community event”. Keep it up guys.... ** FOSS.NITC - Filled with Fun and Learning * Vivek Khurana ... I attended recently concluded foss.nitc in Calicut. Conducted in fluctuating weather of Kerla, foss.nitc was hosted inside beautiful NIT Calicut campus, few kilometers away from civilization. ... ** foss.nitc Photos * on flickr (tag - foss.nitc) * Aanjhan * Parthan 2007/03/02